Forever Bound
by Catastrophic Tomato
Summary: "From now on, it's 'us' now. Not just you and I. Us." A fluffy one-shot with Fem!Prussia and Romano. Prumano


**A/N: **So I read an awesome fic by** demijayy** and it made me want to read more Fem!Prussia and Romano. But I didn't find any because I don't think there is another one? So anyways, I wrote a fluffy one-shot.

This is a Human!AU. And I usually use a variety of names for Fem!Prussia, but I really liked the way that Julie sounded in the other fic. Please enjoy!

* * *

Sneaking out of bed proved to be no easy task. The mattress seemed to creak with every little movement, and Julie could've sworn that it _wanted _her to get caught. She even found herself shushing at the stupid springs, which made her look really silly. They really needed a new mattress, and they needed one badly. Even so, the sleeping body on the other side of the bed did not stir. She was in luck! Well, that and the fact that Lovino was a heavy sleeper.

Finally, she had managed to stand up by the side of the bed. And man, was it cold. She cursed under her breath, since she was only wearing a nightshirt. Lovino's nightshirt. She couldn't remember the last time that she'd worn her own pajamas to bed — or any pajamas at all. It was either one of Lovino's nightshirts, a simple pair of women's underwear, or nothing. But sleeping naked was only fun in the summer, and summer had long since left them.

Even though she liked just wearing the nightshirt, she wouldn't be able to bear the cold temperature of the house. It wasn't even seven in the morning, after all. Tugging the top drawer open of the nightstand, she shuffled around until she found a comfy pair of pajama pants to put on. "These will do!" She whispered to herself, though it was hardly a whisper at all. She's always been the type of person who could never control their volume.

Hopping on one foot instead of putting them on like a normal person, Julie nearly tripped over the stupid pants leg that refused to let her leg inside of it. The nerve of this fabric! Good thing she managed to contain her yelp when she'd almost fell, but this was no problem. She was awesome, after all. Awesome at putting on pajama pants in the freezing cold since their heater was broken, awesome at balancing on one leg, and even more awesome at surprises. And she _loved _surprises.

Moving into the hallway was no challenge at all. The hardwood flooring out there was much more sturdy and less creaky than the flooring in the master bedroom. Lovino had promised that they'd move eventually, when they could. Finances weren't the problem, it's just that both of them had such busy schedules and no time to plan on house shopping. Then there was the fact that all of the best homes that they'd dreamed of, were so far away. And Lovino needed to stay close to the main part of the city because of his job. But they'd figure it out eventually. Even though the two of them loved this small home and it's creaky floors, it would soon come time to move on to the next stage of their lives together.

The albino woman skipped down the stairs, humming as usual, which was something of a habit. She didn't need to be extra quiet now, since even though the house was small, the walls were quite thick and she'd made sure to close the bedroom door behind her. When she reached the bottom step, it was on. The challenge had begun, and there was no time for games or cheerful humming.

"This is serious business, and only _I _can complete this task successfully!" She said to herself, mimicking a dramatic tone she'd heard once on a movie. Yes, she was always quite childish and playful like this, when she wasn't being a tease or egotistical. But hey, who could blame her? She was strong, attractive, confident — just because she was thin, didn't mean that she couldn't kick ass. She was the toughest woman to ever roam the busy city while still being sexy at the same time. Well, the toughest besides her younger sister.

She pulled up two of the colorful hair ties from around her wrist and tied her long hair back into a ponytail. She'd long since gotten used to dealing with those long and thick silver locks. When she was younger, she'd always kept her hair in two pigtails. Everyone always said that she was the absolute cutest, and looked like a living doll. In her teen years, she had cut it when going through a phase. She wanted a new style, and to be different. But no matter what, her hair would always grow back, twice as thick and difficult to deal with. Now, in her mid-twenties, she only kept it long because she thought it suited her best.

And maybe because the Italian man sleeping upstairs always loved to run his fingers through it. She couldn't understand why, but he did. And she loved the feeling, whenever he played in it. Sometimes he would style it for her when she was lazy or wanted to try something new. Yes, not only was Lovino quite knowledgeable when it came to fashion, but he also knew how to take care of a great head of hair. At first, when they had been only friends, Julie would tease him about it. Calling him a stuck-up metrosexual and whatnot. But now, she was glad that she wasn't in a relationship with some guy who didn't know shit about looking good. One of the things that she could not stand was a raggedy man.

Julie snatched the refrigerator door open (despite there being no need to use such force), because she was determined and ready to fix up the most delicious meal! "Let's see, let's see… What do we even have in here?" She wrinkled her nose at the boring food items, already missing the deluxe and fancy meals that she had consumed for the past week. Oh well, though. The best week of her entire life had ended the day before, and now she was back in reality. She had no problem with that, though. It was the start of a new life, after all.

With a frown on her face, she decided that a simple breakfast would do; which sucked major ass, because she had planned to make it the best breakfast ever! An entire feast, complete with sunny-side up eggs, sausages, maybe a few pancakes, some form of breakfast meat, and the best juice ever. She'd even make some of that sweet bread that Lovino always loved, if he didn't want the pancakes. But then she remembered that making such a breakfast would be like making a breakfast for herself. She was a big eater, despite never really gaining much weight because of her abnormal metabolism. So whenever Lovino cooked, which was usually, he'd make such things for her. But for himself, he'd only drink a mug of espresso and maybe some toast.

How boring. Could people really get full off of that? Oh well. This breakfast was for Lovino, and it was about time she'd done something extra special just for him. Thus, she decided on making the best cappuccino ever along with some warm and buttery rolls, smothered in strawberry jam. That was good, right? Right.

Julie fiddled with the Capresso machine for a moment, before getting it to work. God, she hated that thing with a passion. But Lovino treated it like an IV machine. His very source of life. Caffeine was his best friend and second lover. He practically lived off the stuff, and the one time that the loyal machine broke, was the one day that Julie could say she wanted to punch the shit out of Lovino until his pretty face was unrecognizable. Without his coffee, he could be such an asshole. She wondered why he didn't just go to a coffee shop a few blocks away to get his fix. Well, that was Lovino. He was strange.

And she loved him more than anything else in the world.

She was humming happily again, once she'd gotten the rolls into the warm oven. There was nothing to do now but wait. The cappuccino would be ready to go, and the rolls were well on their way to glory. Man, she was the best, and should've given herself a pat on the back. But for now, she'd make a small meal for herself, since there was still time.

So, she retrieved the bread, eggs, deli meat, and a bit of cheese from the fridge. She didn't need to plan out how she'd make it, it was as simple and repetitive and tying shoelaces. While stirring the eggs, her busy mind began to drift into thoughts of the events that had occurred the week before. Oh great, now her cheeks were as pink as a pig and she nearly found herself burning the eggs. God, so many things had happened. The stress was overbearing, but not as nearly as the excitement and anxiety that came with it. But when it was all said and done, she wanted to do it again. And again, to burn it into her memories forever.

However, those memories were already engraved into her mind. She couldn't wait to get back the pictures from that life changing day. The days that followed after that were amazing, as well. The mere thought made her stomach flutter dramatically!

* * *

But suddenly, her heart jumped because of another reason. She didn't know how or when, but there appeared two tan arms that wrapped themselves around her waist. Protectively and possessively. But mainly, _lovingly_. Her pink lips curled into a goofy smile when she felt a broad chest against her back, and a kiss to her cheek after that. She wanted to turn around and claim those lips, but for now she just wanted to stay in this position. Just stay like this for awhile, because she knew that this wonderful life was hers. It wasn't a dream or just a fantasy, and she wanted to savor every moment of it.

"Well, good morning!" She exclaimed in her usual, excited tone. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

Lovino hummed against the back of her neck and pulled her just a bit closer. "Mm, no, not really. I rolled over to hug you, but you weren't there. And then I smelled something delicious and came to investigate."

Julie laughed, that usual laugh that Lovino had hated at first and saw it to be very unfitting for a lady. But now, hearing that sound that could make even the angels cry (not because it was a beautiful sound, but because it was really goofy), soothed him. The very fact that he could make her laugh, was beyond satisfying. Especially since they had seemed to despise each other, what seemed to be forever ago, but was actually about four and a half years.

"Well then, detective Lovino, you just so happen to be correct. I am making a delicious breakfast. Good job, give yourself some props. You're almost as awesome as me," She teased, and arranged her own food items onto the plate before her.

Lovino rolled his eyes, and even though it was too early to tease back, he figured he'd do so anyways. Besides, nothing could revert him back to his usual grumpy attitude. He was far too giddy at the moment, and would probably be this way for a few more days or so.

"Oh? So now I'm _almost _as awesome as you are? But that's not what you told me just a few damn days ago, love."

Crap. He was right. Julie's cheeks lit up again when she remembered her declaration that from now on, Lovino would be right up top with her. They were now equally awesome, and would forever be. Curse his good memory.

"Fine, you're right, geez. But I'm still the better investigator since I'm better at sneaking around the house than you are. Remember the time I nearly gave you a heart attack, just from tickling you from behind? You were mad for like two days!" She exclaimed, then added randomly, "I'm also still better at sports."

Lovino could only roll his eyes again and decided not to call out that her words were bullshit. Because they actually weren't. But he didn't care, it didn't matter right now. He was too busy enjoying the closeness of their warm bodies, as he simply chuckled at her rambling and kissed the soft skin on the back of her thin neck.

"Of course, of course. How could I forget? Anyways, you must've been hungry as fuck. You don't usually wake up this early, and neither do I."

Pausing for a moment and not wanting to ruin the little surprise, Julie nodded. "Um, yeah. Something like that."

"Well then. Since you're awake, and I'm awake… Where the hell is my morning kiss?"

Julie curiously raised a brow, and turned her head to look at him. As usual, Lovino was putting on his pouting face that seemed to work in so many situations. When they had hardly even been acquaintances, Julie remembered laughing at the face and thinking, 'What man pouts like a damn child? This guy is a joke!' but gradually, as they had gotten to know each other, that pout began to seem cuter and cuter each time. Now, it was just too damn adorable.

She set down the small bottle of pepper on the counter, and turned around fully to face the pouting Italian. "Your morning kiss? I don't recall you _earning _a morning kiss, Lovi."

Lovino's face threatened to turn into a frown, but he only continued to pout. "Earn it? Since when do I have to earn it? I don't have to earn shit because you know that you're going to give me my morning kiss anyways. See, I'm doing the face. The face that you can't resist?"

Oh god, this was too hilarious. Julie tried to contain her laughter, before stubbornly shaking her head. "What face? I don't see any faces around here. Only this sexy Italian man who is pouting like a child!"

"Oh come on. Don't deny it, you love the face, and it can't be ignored. And if you try to avoid it, the face will not be pleased."

The two went back and forth for a moment, repeatedly teasing each other and Lovino's pouty face was repeatedly denied. Finally, it seemed that she really couldn't ignore it. He wouldn't let go of her otherwise, so why the hell not?

"Fine, fine! I'll give you your kiss, since you're so desperate for my amazing lips." Ceasing her giggling, Julie slowly slithered her arms around the other's neck, and leaned forward, placing a chaste kiss on his pouting lips.

"…You call that a morning kiss?" Lovino complained, and still refused to let her go. "I call that a kiss from my damn grandmother! Try again, come on, I'm waiting."

This guy was so persistent sometimes. But whatever, she would give him what he wanted, because her pride wouldn't let her kisses get called 'granny kisses'!

"Okay, geez! Just promise to shut up afterwards." This time, as she pressed their lips together, she made sure to redeem her honor. Their lips moved in unison, slow and gentle at first, the contact sparking a flame in both of their chests. When it was over, well, that was just the beginning.

The desire in their eyes as they gazed into each other's was nothing short of obvious. Lovino wasted no time, crashing their lips together again into a rougher and more passionate kiss. Julie couldn't help but let a soft moan escape her throat as they were soon fighting for dominance with their tongues. This always happened, though. Lovino only egged her on because he knew how competitive that she was, even when it came to something as simple as kissing. She almost always yearned to be dominant, but she'd have to work for it, first.

Suddenly, Julie felt the cold floor underneath her feet disappear, as she was lifted onto the counter by her waist. Lovino shoved aside the spices and her plate of food, which was probably getting cold now, and resumed the heated kiss. Ah, yes. Sex in the kitchen was one of the best types of sex. Even though Lovino always complained about how it was unsanitary, he was nearly _always _the one to start it. What a hypocrite!

Julie smirked when she felt a warm hand sneak up the inside of the nightshirt and caress her side. Lovino's other hand stayed on her hip, and only when the kiss was broken as they desperately needed to catch their breath, did she notice the mischievousness in Lovino's eyes. No, actually, it was on his entire face.

"Did you plan this?" She asked curiously, chuckling as she ran her fingers through the dark hair of her lover. "I think that you did."

Lovino snorted, and decided to begin placing his kisses down the side of her neck. "No shit. But can you blame me?"

"Well then, I-I guess that I can't blame you. I am irresistible, after all." She tried to suppress the moan that threatened to come out at any given moment as those skilled lips moved along her skin, knowing that he was probably going to give her a nice bite. But she could hardly even control her rapid panting, at the moment.

"Oh shush, obviously you're irresistible. And that's one of the many reasons that you're _mine_," Lovino said, and Julie was just about to make a snarky remark when she noticed that Lovino wasn't kissing her anymore. And that was preposterous!

"Why the hell did you stop?" She asked, the impatience could be heard in her tone.

"…What's that smell? It smells as if something is on fire. Or burning."

What? That didn't make much sense —

"Oh crap!" Julie suddenly screeched at the realization. She hopped off of the counter and shoved by Lovino to dart over to the oven. When she opened it, a bit of smoke came out, causing her to cough as she quickly grabbed the mitten and pulled out what had been inside the entire time. Perhaps for too much time.

"Aw, no! Fuck. The fucking rolls are ruined now! I forgot all about them…"

Looking down at the disaster, she could see that the rolls hadn't been burnt to a crisp, but they weren't actually _appealing_, either. They were too dark, in fact. Edible, but not fluffy and buttery anymore.

"You were baking rolls?" Lovino asked, coming over to investigate. He nearly jumped back from surprise when the woman practically tossed the small pan onto the kitchen island behind her. "Okay..? But I saw that you had toast. So why'd you make rolls?"

Crossing her arms over her chest, she frowned. "They weren't for me, duh. They were for you… But now they're ruined, so it doesn't matter."

Any other time, Lovino would have thought her disappointed behavior was quite cute and teased her about it like she always teased him, but this time she seemed genuinely upset.

"…Julie, they're just rolls. We still have some left in the damn fridge or whatever—"

She quickly shook her head. "No, they aren't just rolls! Well, okay, so they are. B-but I was trying to make you a traditional Italian breakfast, y'know? It was going to be awesome and perfect. I woke up early to make it as a surprise. It _had_ to be perfect… 'cause, well, today is officially the first day that I am your wife."

So that's what this was about? Really? Lovino didn't know whether to melt into a pool of feelings or cry hysterically and _then_ melt. But god, he was so touched and his wife was being too cute that he didn't really know how to react, at first.

* * *

He could remember the first time that he'd laid eyes on her, four years prior. It was nothing dramatic or super special like in those stupid romance movies. In fact, they had met at a bar. Just a normal bar, nothing fancy. And Lovino hadn't gotten lucky with the ladies even once that evening. There were only two attractive women that he'd managed to talk to. One of them turned out to actually be a man, and the other one said that she had a boyfriend. Of course, Lovino didn't really believe her at first. Seriously, an attractive woman sitting at a bar alone? That didn't sound like someone who had a boyfriend at all! But then the guy came out of the bathroom. And, well, he was big. Big and muscular. Lovino left her alone after that.

Just when he figured that he'd give up and go home, that was when he saw her. Long, platinum blonde hair, pale skin without a single blemish, and eyes whose color were so wicked he'd thought they were contact lenses. She was one of the most beautiful women that he had ever laid eyes on. No joke. And that laugh, oh that goofy laugh, it was strange but he'd just have to get used to it. And man, with those knee-high boots and that sexy mini skirt, Lovino found himself staring as if she were a goddamn alien of sorts.

But, what was this? He hadn't even noticed it before. This woman was literally surrounded by half of the men in the bar. At first, Lovino thought that they were all trying to flirt with her at the same time. But then he noticed that they were all cheering her on and — oh wow, she was competing in a _beer drinking contest._ And she was winning, too!

Who the hell was this gorgeous woman who behaved as obnoxiously as a man and drank beer as if it were water? She must've been one of those wild party girls. No doubt about it. But before he knew it, Lovino had found himself walking over to the crowd, and making his way to her. And somehow, he had managed to get her attention. She stared at him with the most devious smile on her pretty face, as he greeted her with his Italian flirtatious ways and complimented her beauty. When he was done being a kiss-ass, he finally received a response.

She burped in his face. And then began laughing and drinking again with the guys.

Well now, that didn't turn out as planned. The damn broad must've been piss drunk or some shit, but who cares, Lovino was absolutely offended. Soon after that, she disappeared and didn't return. Lovino couldn't say that he was too disappointed, despite how unique her physical features were. Because the outside of a person is just the outside. And he didn't want to know whatever the hell was on the inside of such a person.

However, they had met again. Accidentally, and totally by coincidence. Feliciano had nearly bugged Lovino to death, begging him to come and meet his new girlfriend. Lovino didn't want to, he wasn't interested. After all, it was the first time in months that he'd seen his brother, and all that the younger Italian kept talking about was this chick? Bullshit. But, he agreed to go, and to this day, he didn't regret it. It turns out that the awkward, blonde German girl was related to the woman with long hair and a shitty attitude. In fact, they were sisters, and they had been living together at the time. They'd bumped into each other when Feliciano dragged him to the German household. Julie was there, and she was sober.

Not to mention half-naked.

But she didn't seem to even care that two Italian men were visiting their home. Not until her younger sister yelled at her to put on some decent clothing. Ah, that day must've been fate. How convenient could it have been, for them to ever see each other again? Lovino decided to give her a second chance, despite the fact that she hardly even remembered him. He learned of Julie's albinism and of her egotistical ways. She was wild and unbearable at first, but now, she was the love of his life.

They got married, four and a half years later. And the previous morning, they'd finally arrived back home from their week-long honeymoon. They'd left the day after their wedding. So Lovino supposed that today really was their first day as newlyweds, not counting their honeymoon. A husband and a wife. Just the two of them! From this day forward, that's how their life would be, until they decided on taking the next step to becoming parents.

'_Fuck. No more daydreaming, gotta think_!' Lovino cursed to himself in his mind. Julie was still pretty upset about the rolls, and whenever she was genuinely upset, which wasn't often, she wouldn't get out of that mood until someone made her feel better. Well, Lovino was just the guy for the job.

He suddenly reached out and took her hand, the one with the expensive wedding ring on it. Every time he looked down at it, along with the one on his own ring finger, it made his heart throb. In a good way, of course. A wonderful way. Slightly embarrassed, but not caring enough to recognize it at the moment, Lovino raised her hand up to his lips and gave her finger and the ring a soft kiss. He then smiled at her, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"I'm grateful, really, that you put so much effort into this…" He began, trying not to let his voice waver. Shit, this woman had changed him so much in their years together; he would have _never _imagined being such a romantic sap before. Sure, he was flirtatious and had Italian skills, but he was never good at expressing his emotions and being so truthful with someone. Truthful, gentle, and patient.

"But being a wife doesn't mean being perfect at everything, you dummy," He continued, and chuckled as he shook his head. "The fact that you're trying is perfect enough. Just because we're married now, doesn't mean that you have to act any differently, either. You're… perfect the way you are… so…"

The blush was gradually deepening on Lovino's face, as his usual embarrassment was catching up to him. Was he really saying this crap? Yup. But it wasn't crap at all. It was the truth, and he wanted her to know that. And he supposed that it had worked, since now she was smiling brightly again and attacking his face with kisses. Of course, she teased him about his cheeks and repeatedly pinched them as he tried pushing her hand away, but eventually he gave in and accepted her way of thanking him.

* * *

"Here you go, hubby!" Julie announced, and placed the plate of food in front of Lovino when he sat at the table. She was in such high spirits now, that she forgot about her own food for a moment, and just stared at Lovino. Waiting for him to taste the breakfast she'd made.

"Why, thank you, wifey." Lovino played along, despite the fact that it was really corny. But he was happy, happier than he'd ever been. So who the hell cares? Although, it's hard to eat food when your mouth won't stop smiling for a goddamn second!

Anxious, and trying not to shove the roll into Lovino's mouth, Julie practically leaned across the table to watch as Lovino took the first bite. Hmm. So far so — wait! Oh god. Was Lovino choking? A flash of horror crossed her face as she got up and ran to the other side of the table, frantically shaking Lovino by the shoulders.

"Oi! What's wrong! Is it really that bad? H-hey!"

Suddenly, however, Lovino stopped pretending and simply burst out with laughter. And damn, did Julie's face light up with embarrassment and rage after that.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding! Damn, calm down. It's not that bad, actually. I'll just put some jam on it and wash it down with the cappuccino."

"…What the hell, Lovino? You had me worried, you asshole! I was thinking that my food was shitty and poisonous!"

Lovino was still laughing, nearly to the point of crying. He grabbed the angry woman by the wrist and pulled her into his lap. Eventually he was able to calm down as Julie resorted to pouting again, but congratulated him on pranking her for once. It was usually the other way around.

"Relax, your food isn't shitty. You've cooked for me many times in the past, this was just an accident, hmm? And it's still edible. Besides, your food is, um… 'awesome', right? Just like you."

"Us," She corrected him.

"What?"

Julie rolled her eyes and draped an arm over Lovino's shoulder. "I said, awesome like _us._ It's us from now on, right? Not just me! But, you and I."

Lovino's eyes widened for a slight moment, before nodding and sweetly kissing his wife's temple. "Right, of course. Just the two of us."

* * *

**A/N: **Just wanted to say, sorry if Lovino seemed out of character. But this is with Fem!Prussia, not Gilbert. She's a girl, and we all know how Lovino is around the ladies. So I highly doubt that he would be a huge jerk to her or act like an asshole, unless they were arguing or she teased him way too much. That, and the fact that they're still feeling fluffy from their honeymoon. :D

Hope you all enjoyed this!


End file.
